Doll
by TokaKirishima
Summary: Toute cette horreur commence par une journée normale, ou cette enfant n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Puis l'enfer commença, nommé Soi Fon, elle a connu neuf ans de souffrance et d'esclavagisme, même sortie de cet enfer, elle reste une poupée vide. Comment peux elle a nouveau avoir confiance en quelqu'un ? Yoruichi pourra elle lui donner espoir en l'avenir comme elle a pu y croire ?
1. Chapter 1

Doll

 _ **Chapitre 0:**_ _ **Prologue**_ _ **.**_

 _Soi Fon, une jeune fille au cheveux de jais et au yeux d'argent, se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa ''chambre'' crasseuse. Elle se redressa dans son lit de fortune, un dortoir qu'elle partageait avec cinq autres filles, c'était comme ça qu'elle considérait sa cage. Elle se redressa, ses muscles douloureux._

-Enfin réveillé Soi. _Elle se tourna vers une de ses colocataire, Isane._

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? _Demanda elle en mettant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, douloureuse._

-''Il'' t'a amené ici inconsciente, j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de soulagé ta douleur. _Soi Fon grimaça, elle ne se souvenait de rien du soir dernier._

-Merci de t'être occupé de ça. _Isane lui souria en retour. Ici les filles était enfermé par cinq dans des cages, un trafic illégal de jeunes filles._

-ils ont enlevé nos menottes pour aujourd'hui car il y aura des ventes… _Fit une jeune fille plus éloignée. Soi Fon se redressa, il faisait froid, elles avaient faim et soif. Mais ce n'était que des animaux en cage ici. Elle avait peur cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'elle était ici._

-Enfin réveillé la chinoise. _Elle se tourna vers l'un des hommes qu'elle haïssait._ Un seul coup et tu a perdu connaissance, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on te vende si tu ne supporte rien. _Fit il, l'air déçu._ Tu a intérêt à t'endurcir, nous y veilleront. _Elle serra les dents dans sa rage. Mais Isane posa une main sur son épaule. Puis plusieurs homme suivirent derrière lui, s'arrêtent devant les barreaux de la « cage »_

-La vente peut commencer.

 _Neuf ans plus tard._

 _Soi Fon, maintenant plus âgée, était toujours enfermée dans sa cellule, elle n'avais jamais été acheté, son corps pas assez envieux. Elle soupira alors qu'elle jouait avec un bout de bois sur le sol._

-Neuf ans déjà… _Elle avait perdu le décompte du temps. ''Heureusement'' ,Isane avait été acheté par nul autre que le chef du trafic, ce qui lui permettait d'être proche de Soi Fon qui avait maintenant quinze ans, elle lui ramenait souvent des choses en douce. Soi Fon souri. Elle s'occupait toujours des nouvelles venue grâce à son expérience, ces neuf dernières années, ils_ _l'ont_ _endurcie comme il l'avait promis, mais elle ne s'est pas que endurci physiquement mais aussi mentalement._

-La chinoise on a besoin de toi suis moi. _L'homme tira la jeune fille faible par son collier, elle n'avais plus la force de se défendre. Il la jeta dans une pièce sombre._

-Lave moi les sols, tu a tout ce qu'il te faut. _Elle regardait le sceau d'eau et le chiffon à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa et alla le chercher pour commencer sa tâche._

 _Plusieurs minutes plus tard l'homme entra à nouveau dans la pièce, il s'approcha de la fillette._

-Aller plus vite que ça ! _Cria un homme tout en tirant une chaîne, la jeune fille qui avait un collier autour du coup grimaça à la force soit. Elle ne dit rien et frotta plus rapidement le sol devant elle. L'homme devant elle était la pire ordure du monde, celui qui l'avait séparé de sa famille, battue et humilié, mais son état physique ne lui permettait pas de tenter quoi que soit, et ce depuis ses huit derniers année._ Tu tiens à l'avoir ou pas ?! _Elle sentie un coup de pied dans son dos la faisant trébucher. Elle se rattrapa et continua son action. L'homme cracha et s'éloigna, quand il quitta la pièce elle tomba à genoux, les yeux fermés dans la douleur, peut importe le nombre de coups qu'elle avait pris, la douleur était toujours là même même si ils l'avaient ''endurci"_

-Hey. _Elle se tourna rapidement et vit sa meilleure amie à la porte, Isane, elle était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirts ample et sal et déchiré tout comme elle._ Ça va ? _Fit elle en se mettant à côté de la fillette, la jeune fille au cheveux clairs savait parfaitement que non, mais elle ne voulais par faire trop de bruit pour ne pas faire savoir qu'elle était la, elle pris de la glace et la posa sur l'hématome en formation dans son dos._

-Ça te soulagera. _Fit elle d'une voix fébrile. La fillette au yeux d'argent regarda son amie avec un regard remplis de gratitude._

-Pars avant qu'ils sachent que tu soit là… _Fit la moins âgée d'une voix calme._

-Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont tous partis. _Elle appuya encore la glace sur son dos. La jeune fille en face d'elle soupira calmement à la sensation apaisante._

-Je vais laver, essaye de ne pas trop bouger. _Fit Isane en ramassant le chiffon._

-Non s'il te plaît laisse moi faire. Supplia _Soi Fon. Isane lui souri._

-Non. _Répondit elle simplement avec un sourire. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les sols étaient enfin fait. Soi Fon était assise la glace dans son dos horriblement douloureux._

-Voila c'est fait. _Elle alla à côté de son amie._

-Je suis tellement désolée… _Murmura la plus grande._

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda elle perdu._

-J'ai été prise pour m'occuper des hommes ici, ceux qui te font tout ça. . _Isane avait été prise comme ''femme de chambre'' c'est à dire qu'elle s'occupait des homme, du ménage, de la cuisine en échange qu'il soit clairs avec elle et qu'elle ait ce dont elle a besoin, voilà comment elle pouvais veiller sur sa meilleure amie._

-Mais non ne t'excuse pas. _Soi Fon força un sourire. Puis elle entendit des bruit de pas._

Pars. _Fit elle hâtivement en enlevant la glace, Isane parti rapidement puis l'homme entra._

-Voila ce n'était pas si compliqué. _Fit il froidement. Soi Fon tenta de se relever avant de réussir après plusieurs essais._

-Tu à bien tout appris durant ses années. _Fit il de sa voix supérieur. Il mit les menottes autour de ses poignet anorexique et la tira jusqu'à sa cellule._

-J'espère qu'on se débarrassera bientôt de toi. _Puis il ferma la cellule et partie. Soi Fon soupira en mettant ses genoux contre son menton. Elle se souvenait comment elle avait atterri ici. Elle était seule dehors dans un petit village en Chine, elle a simplement croisée la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment, et voici comment sa vie est devenu un enfer. Elle ne vivait plus depuis se jours. Ce n'était qu'une poupée maintenant. Elle regarda le métal froid autour de ses poignet._

-Vivre hein… _Elle regarda par la ''fenêtre'' de sa cellule._ Je me demande comment est la vie dehors. _Cela faisait neuf longues années qu'elle n'avait plus sentie la brise du vent dans ses cheveux ou les rayons du soleil sur sa peau._ J'aimerai temps mourir. _Murmura elle. Elle avait tellement froid, elle ne savait même plus ce que c'était que ''vivre''. Elle ne connaissais plus que la soumission, la douleur, la rage et la dépendance. Ils avaient même réussi à la rendre dépendante d'eux. Son dos lui faisait tellement mal, mais se n'était rien comparé à la douleur de son cœur. Cette rage qu'elle enfermait en elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne serais jamais vendu mais elle n'attendais plus rien._ Pourquoi rester en vie… _Murmura elle. Elle regarda le plafond rempli de toiles d'araignées._ Maman, papa… pourquoi m'avez vous fait naître… _Elle baisa les yeux vers la marque imprimé dans sa chaire, sur son ventre. Le numéro sept. Cette marque qu'elle avait depuis huit ans, signe de sa vie ici. Signe qu'elle n'est que leurs objet physique. La seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était Isane, rien qu'en pensant à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire._

-Vient ici. _Elle se tourna hâtivement et vit l'un de hommes à la porte de la cellule. Elle le regarda froidement et finalement quitta son regard et resta assise. Elle savait ce qu'allait signifié sa désobéissance. Mais cette souffrance physique était son seul moment qu'elle sache qu'elle était encore vivante._

-Tres bien, je vois tu a besoin d'être remise en place .

 _Plus tard._

 _Soi Fon. Regardait le sol, un regard vide, elle n'avais pas la force physique et mental de se relever. Tout ses muscles étaient endolori._

 _-_ Soi… _Murmura une voix, mais elle .avait même pas la force de la regardé._ S'il te plaît je sais que tu est fatiguée mais vient par la. _Finalement elle regarda et vit Isane et avait plusieurs chose en main. Elle se dirigea difficilement vers les barreaux, elle tremblait, elle n'avait pas pris ce qu'il lui fallait._

-Tien prend ça… ça va te calmer et calmer ta douleur. _Soi Fon pris les cachets dans sa main et pris le verre d'eau. Elle soupira, et sentit une main sur sa joue. Soi Fon se pencha dans le touché, la jeune chinoise s'appuya contre les barreaux et ferma les yeux._ Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda Isane tristement, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle remarqua que la jeune fille au cheveux de jais était endormie. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues. Elle voyait Soi souffrir et s'affaiblir mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle coucha doucement la jeune fille après avoir posé une couverture sur elle, tâche difficile avec les barreaux entre elles. Puis elle partie. Le quotidien de Shaolin Fon, une jeune fille qui a juste croisé la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment._

 _~A suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

Doll

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _Yoruichi Shihōin, une jeune femme de 21 ans, travaillait à son bureau, elle est enquêtrice et en se moment elle travaillait sur une affaire très grave._

-Kisuke, a tu trouvé quelque chose ? _Fit elle alors que l'homme entrait dans la pièce._

-Bien le bonjour Yoruichi. _Lui fit il avec un sourire._ Pour répondre à ta question. _Il prit un air sérieux._ Oui quelque chose qui va enfin nous permettre de les retrouver. _Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se recula dans son fauteuil alors que l'homme s'installa devant elle._

-Quoi donc _? Fit elle en posant ses main devant son visage. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un tailleurs, ses cheveux était pourpre, accroché en queue de cheval, ses yeux dorée comme l'or et sa peau tan._

-Comme tu le sais, leur trafic consiste à enlever des enfants d'autre nationalité et les vendre au Japon comme esclave. _Elle hocha la tête._ Mais ils ont commis une erreur, une trace aussi infime soit elle, nous a permis de retrouver leurs siège principal. _Fit l'homme blond._ Nous allons attaquer par surprise, nous ne savons pas combien d'enfants il y aura, il peut y en avoir une vingtaine autant qu'aucune. _Elle recula._

-Un coup de poker… _Fit elle pensive._ Nous pouvons attaquer et leurs faire savoir que nous les avons repéré, au risque de ne trouver aucun enfant, mais si nous attendons nous risquons de les perdre. _Elle soupira._ La meilleure solution reste la première. _Elle se leva._ Prépare l'opération pour dans trois jours. _Puis elle quitta la pièce._

 _Autre part_

 _Soi Fon était couché sur le drap qui servait de lit, regardant le plafond, les bras derrière sa tête. Elle était enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et tous les jours, sans Isane elle serait sûrement devenue folle, la jeune fille était ici depuis dix ans, un ans de plus que Soi Fon, mais il y six ans elle a été acheté et a trouvé une vie entre guillemets normale, elle faisait le ménage et la cuisine mais en échange il la traitait normalement, lui donnait ce dont elle avait besoin et avait même le droit à des sorties surveillées, il l'avait menacé, si elle tentait quoi que ce soit Soi Fon en subirait les conséquences. Ça avait suffit à détruire le moindre espoir de fuite. Mais elle achetait de temps en temps des trucs à son amie. Il y a deux mois elle lui avait acheté des bonbons. Rien qu'à se souvenir la fillette sourit. Elle pouvait entendre de l'animation dehors. Elle se redressa et entendit des cris._

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? _Se demanda elle_

 _Du côté de Yoruichi._

 _Elle était devant un bâtiment abandonné, cachée avec d'autre de ses collègues, elle régla son gilet par balle et pris son arme à la main._

-On passe par l'entrée arrière. _Fit elle à Kisuke._

-Très bien. _Elle se concentra pour l'opération qui allait avoir lieu. Elle alla devant la porte sur un signe de mains à ses alliés._

 _A l'intérieur du bâtiment_

-Je veux les numéro 2 à 23 avec moi sauf la 7 maintenant ! _La fille au cheveux clairs se crispa, elle était la numéro trois et son amie la numéro sept. Elle regarda la fille au cheveux de jais._

-Va y vite. _Les deux jeune filles se redressent. Cette dernière hocha la tête._

-A plus tard. _Après ça elle parti. Puis la fille au cheveux de jais entendit des bruit de feux. Elle se tourna choquée et apeurée, elle vit l'homme de tout à l'heure entrer dans la pièce._

-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu n'a plus le temps de partir. _Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle sentit ses main autour de son cou, elle ferma les yeux._

-Enfin… _Pensa elle alors qu'elle sentit son corps manquant d'oxygène s'alléger._

 _Yoruichi_

-Allons y. _Elle entra dans le bâtiment. Avançant lentement dans les différentes pièces._

-Merde. _Fit elle en tentant son armes. Toute les pièces était vide, ils avaient fui avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle entendit des coups de feu. Elle courut jusqu'à voir un homme à terre mort, Kisuke rangea son arme._

-Il était planqué en embuscade, j'ai seulement répliquer à ses coup de feu. _Fit il en se tournant vers la femme à la peau tant, elle hocha la tête et continua à faire le tour des différentes pièce._

-Ici ! _Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la source de la voix de son ami. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle le vit à genoux à côté d'un corps inerte. Elle s'approcha et vit que la jeune fille ne respirait plus._

-Elle n'a aucun pouls _, elle a été étouffé vue les marque sur son cou. Elle serra les dents, mais une idée la frappa. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son cou._

-Elle est encore chaude, c'est tout récent. _Elle enleva sa veste et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la fillette, elle se redressa ensuite et posa ses main au centre de sa poitrine._ Aller s'il te plaît. _Elle regarda le visage pâle de la fillette ses cheveux corbeau._ Tu va être enfin sortir de là, bat toi. _Fit elle haletante alors qu'elle continua le massage cardiaque. Elle insuffla à nouveau de l'air dans ses poumons. Kisuke regarda silencieusement, espérant de tout sont coeur entendre le bruit de sa respiration. Soudain la fillette pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Yoruichi regarda choquée et soulagé. La jeune fille au yeux d'argent regarda quelque seconde le plafond d'un regard vide avant de perdre conscience. Yoruichi pris son poignet en main._ Elle a juste perdu connaissance. _Fit elle souriante._ Elle est vivante. _Fit elle avec les larmes au yeux._ Elle va sortir de cet enfer. _Elle posa sa veste sur son corps frêle et la leva dans ses bras._

-Kisuke contacte une ambulance. _Elle regarda le visage pâle de la jeune fille._

-Depuis combien de temps es tu ici ?... _Murmura elle tristement en voyant comment la fillette était maigre et battue._

 _Hôpital._

 _Yoruichi attendait avec Kisuke des nouvelles de la seule enfant qu'ils ont trouvé._

-Au moins une vie a été sauvée, rien que pour ça la mission est loin d'être un échec. _Fit elle d'une voix calme._ Même si nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre, il reste plus qu'à compter sur les indices.

-D'après ce que j'ai conclu, ils étaient ici avec de nombreuses fillettes, je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont appris notre arrivé, ils ont fui en emportant tout les enfants, mais il n'avais plus le temps avec l'enfant qu'on a trouvé et ont décidé de se débarrasser d'elle. _Yoruichi hocha la tête, c'était aussi sa théorie._ J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. _Soudain une femme sortie de la chambre où était la jeune fille._

-Comment va elle ? Demanda elle a la femme médecin.

-Sont état est enfin stable. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelle, pour le savoir il faudra attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience. _La Shihōin soupir de soulagement._

-Que savez vous sur elle Unohana ? _Fit l'enquêteur._

-Elle est de nationalité Chinoise sûrement, elle a environ 15 ou 16 ans, ça doit faire sûrement plus d'un ans qu'elle est là bas, elle souffre d'un grave retard de croissance dû à sa sous nutrition, elle est aussi gravement en sous poids, elle est anorexique tout ça n'a rien d'étonnant vus où nous l'avons trouvé. _La blessure la plus ancienne date d'environ 9 ans, mais je ne pourrai pas dire de quoi elle est du._

-Ça veut dire qu'il est possible qu'elle soit là depuis 9 ans ? _Demanda Kisuke légèrement choqué. Unohana hocha la tête._

-Sûrement même. Enfin, elle ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment, elle a un déplacement d'une vertèbres lombaires sûrement d'un coup donc nous lui avons donné de puissants anti douleur. _Yoruichi hocha la tête. Les trois entrèrent dans la chambre, la fillette avait la peau pâle et les cheveux long corbeau. Mais elle tremblait violemment._

-Pourquoi tremble elle ? _Unohana se tourna hâtivement vers le corps inconscient et remarqua de suite son corps tremblant._

-Elle ne devrait pas. _Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front._ De la fièvre ? _La fillette était brûlante et en sueur._ _Elle pris une lampe et éclairage ses yeux._ Ses pupilles dont dilaté, elle fait une crise de manque. _La Shihōin plissa les yeux._

-De la drogue n'est ce pas ? _Unohana hocha la tête._

-Pourquoi serait elle accro à la drogue ? _Fit Kisuke perdu._

-C'est simple, c'est un moyen d'emprise sur les enfants, pour qu'elles deviennent dépendante d'eux, c'est aussi un moyen de pression pour qu'elle leurs obéisse. _Fit la femme à la peau tan, pensive. L'autre femme médecin s'approcha et mit quelque chose dans sa perfusion. Rapidement la fillette de calma, sa respiration devenir plus calme et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Unohana Brossard délicatement les cheveux de son front trempé. Yoruichi soupira lourdement en se redressant_

-Elle n'en a plus eu depuis longtemps, sinon elle ne ferait pas une réaction si rapidement. _Fit la femme au yeux dorée elle regarda Kisuke_

 _-_ Autre chose. Unohana s'approcha du lit et enleva la couverture avant de lever le tee-shirt de la jeune fille. _Ont pouvait voir le chiffre 7 grave dans sa peau, au fer rouge. Yoruichi posa ses main sur sa bouche._

-C'est horrible… _Continua Kisuke. Unohana soupira en remettant la couverture sur son corps._

-La blessure est déjà complètement cicatrisée, ça doit faire au moins trois ans qu'elle a été marquée. _Yoruichi ne dit rien._

-Contactez nous quand elle sera réveillée. _Après cela les enquêteur partii_

 _Plus tard._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait bizarre, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un lit, mais c'était impossible. Elle se sentait bien, elle ne souffrait pas, elle n'avait pas froid._

-Je suis morte ?... _Pensa elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond blanc, elle regarda la pièce qui semblait être une chambre._

-Un hôpital ? _Pensa elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était impossible. Elle se releva assise les mains sur sa tête._ Je ne peux pas, je suis devais être morte, enfin morte ! Pourquoi suis je la ?! _Elle sera ses main sur des genoux._ Pourquoi suis je la ? _Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa violemment, elle regarda dans la direction de la porte craintivement, c'était une femme. Elle était choqué, il n'y avait jamais de femme chez les trafiquants. Elle portait une veste blanche, c'était bien un hôpital._

 _Unohana vit la réaction de peur chez la jeune fille à peine consciente. Elle s'arrêta et essaya de la calmer._

-Chut, n'ai pas peur, tu est dans un hôpital. _La jeune fille ne réagissait pas._ Tu a été trouvé dans un ancien entrepôt, nous t'avons réanimé et ramené ici. _La fillette recula dans son lit regardant les draps d'un regard vide._

-Un hôpital…. _La jeune fille ne réalisait pas qu'elle était dans un hôpital, elle le savait mais ne réalisait pas. Unohana s'approcha doucement._

-Je suis Unohana Retsu, médecin du service pédiatrique, enchantée. _Dit elle en souriant doucement, mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Son regard était vague, des genoux contre elle._ Comment tu t'appelle ? _La fillette haussa juste les épaules. Retsu s'asseya sur le lit, mais l'enfant sursauta et fit un geste défensif. Retsu se stoppa alors._ Doucement, personne ne te fera de mal ici.. _Fit elle d'une voix la plus douce possible. Soi Fon la regarda dans les yeux et y vit la sincérité, elle baissa ses bras et regarda ma fenêtre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue le soleil et les arbres dans le vent._ Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom. _La fillette haussa les épaules._ Tu ne parles pas japonais ? _La fillette hocha négativement la tête, on l'avait forcé durant ses neuf année à apprendre le japonais aussi bien qu'elle connaissait le chinois._ Tu veux un crayons et une feuille peut être ? _La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle ne voulais pas parler, même si elle devait être muette, elle ne parlerais pas, elle ne parlais qu'à ses ami durant ses sept dernière années. Unohana pris une feuille et un crayon et lui amena. La fillette ne dit rien et écrivant deux kanji._

-Soi Fon ? _Elle hocha la tête._ Enchantée Soi, quel âge a tu ? _La fillette écrivant à nouveaux._ 15 ans, d'accord. _La femme médecin se releva à nouveau._

-Que me veut elle ? _Pensa la Chinoise. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle voulut se lever pour aller à la fenêtre et revoir enfin le monde extérieur._ Je suis vraiment sortie de cette enfer ? _Se demanda elle._

-Tu veux aller dehors ? _Fit soudainement la voix de la femme mature. L'adolescente regarda légère surpris et détourna le regard._ Je vais t'y amener. _Fit elle douce, elle voyait comment la jeune fille observait l'extérieur depuis son réveil. Sûrement que la jeune fille avait été enfermé tout ce temps. La femme médecin parti chercher un fauteuil roulant. Mais quand elle revenu, la chambre était vide._

-où est elle parti ? _Se demanda elle en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Autre part._

 _Soi Fon se promenait doucement sur le sol extérieur, elle regardait les arbres autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda les nuages nostalgique, s'approchant alors que ses pieds nues frôlait l'herbe._

-Toutes ses années… _Elle continua à avancer en ignorant les douleurs dans son dos. Elle arriva près d'un cerisier, c'était le moment de la floraison, l'arbre était magnifiquement rosé. Elle attrapa un pétale dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre mais s'écroula à genoux,épuisée._

-Tu ne devrais pas quitter ton lit comme ça. _Elle se tourna et vit la même femme qu'avant avec un fauteuil roulant. Soi Fon la regarda d'un regard neutre. Unohana s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle._ Tu arrive à te relever ? _Soi Fon soupira silencieusement et essaya de se relever, sans succès, elle n'avait plus aucune force._ Tu me laisse te toucher pour te relever. _Soi Fon recula légèrement, elle avait peur._

-Calme toi Soi c'est comme Isane elle veut juste t'aider. _Pensa elle intérieurement, mais entre comment son cerveau pensait et comment son corps réagissait par instinct, il y avait une différence. Elle regarda à nouveau le cerisier._

-Isane à toujours voulue en voir un… _Se rappela elle._ J'espère qu'elle va bien, je suis là à sa place. _Elle sentit son cœur devenir lourd, elle devrait normalement être heureuse de se trouver là , mais non, elle ne souffrait._ Isane s'il te plaît va bien. _Elle sentit des larmes montée à ses yeux._ S'il te plaît. _Elle posa ses main sur son visage et commença à pleurer, un mélange de peur, de soulagement, de regrets. Unohana ne savais pas comment réagir devant la fillette en larmes devant elle. Finalement elle posa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux, mais la fillette ne pris pas peur au contraire elle semblait se calmer._ Je dois la retrouver, j'ai eu une deuxième chance, je dois leurs en donner une aussi. _Elle essaya ses yeux._ Pourquoi je pleure, je n'ai plus pleuré depuis 6 ans. Je ne devrais pas. _Elle regarda la femme à côté d'elle. Elle détourna le regard vers le fauteuil, lui demandant l'aide de s'y installer._ Tout le monde n'est pas comme eux… _Pensa elle. Unohana lui sourit et acquiesça en lui souriant._

 _~A suivre~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2: Liberté retrouvé.**_

 _Soi Fon était endormie lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte de sa chambre ouverte, ce simple bruit a suffit à la réveiller, elle fit semblant d'être encore endormie. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, sa respiration s'accéléra alors, elle_ _sentit_ _une mains sur son front. Elle se raidit en ouvrant les yeux._

-N'ai pas peur ce n'est que moi. _Elle reconnue la voix d'Unohana. Elle se tourna et la regarda. La femme lui_ _sourit_ _doucement._ Rendors toi ma puce, je ne passait que vérifier comment tu allais. _Soi Fon hocha la tête, elle regarda la femme médecin s'approcher des perfusions. Soudain elle vit tout devenir sombre, elle avait l'impression de voir Unohana sourire sombrement puis arracher la perfusion, avant de se tourner vers elle avec un air maléfique. Puis la femme s'approcha et enroula la perfusion autours de son cou._

-Tu croyais vraiment être sauvée.. _Murmura elle._

 _La fillette se réveilla_ _soudainement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Unohana la main sur son épaule la regardant, inquiète. La fillette se redressa, la respiration courte et rapide. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête alors qu'elle tremblait violemment._ La femme médecin la pris alors dans ses bras.

-Chut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… _Murmura elle. Quand elle était entrée Soi Fon s'était à nouveau rapidement endormie mais semblait avoir fait un cauchemar. Elle l'apaisa doucement, elle sentit la jeune fille se calmer._

 _Le lendemain matin._

 _Quand Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux, une femme était assise dans la chambre, la femme regardait par la fenêtre, elle avait les cheveux pourpre, cela lui rappela quelque seconde quelque chose. La femme se tourna et lui_ _sourit_ _, ses yeux était dorée comme l'or et sa peau tan._

-Enfin réveillée. _Soi Fon ne dit rien, elle se mit assise en s'appuyant sur le dossier du lit. Unohana l'avait prévenue qu'elle n'avais pas dit un seul mots depuis son réveil. La femme alla s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté d'elle._

-Je m'appelle Shihōin Yoruichi, enchantée Soi Fon, je suis enquêtrice et agent de terrain. _La jeune chinoise ne la regarda pas. Elle était vraiment taciturne, pensa Yoruichi._ C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé là-bas. _Soi Fon se tourna hâtivement vers elle._ C'est aussi moi qui t'ai réanimée. _Fit Yoruichi en perdant son sourire. Depuis combien de temps_ _étais_ _tu là-bas ? La_ _fillette_ _regarda les draps._

-J'en ai perdu la notion du temps… _Pensa elle. Elle dessina un neuf sur les draps. Yoruichi fronça les sourcils._

-9 mois ? _La fillette hocha négativement la tête.9_ ans ? _La_ _fillette_ _hocha cette fois-ci positivement la tête. Yoruichi soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux._ Je sais que tu viens tout juste de te réveiller mais… était il violent avec toi ? _Soi Fon baissa la tête et hocha la tête._ Tu n'a pas à avoir honte… Il était violent plus que juste en te frappant ? _La fillette resta silencieuse avant de hocher très légèrement la tête. Yoruichi s'en doutait, rien de choquant dans un trafic comme ça._ Tu était une esclave là-bas n'est ce pas ? _Elle répond dit encore par un hochement de tête. Soi Fon pris un carnet et commença à écrire avant de le donner à lire à la femme devant elle._

-J'ai passé neuf ans là-bas, neuf ans d'enfer, où je n'étais qu'une poupée pour répondre à leurs envies, battue, insultée, rabaissée, juste une droguée à leurs ordres. _Les yeux de Yoruichi s'ouvrirent choquée à la phrase suivante._ Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir là-bas. _Comment une enfant de cette âge pouvais tellement souhaiter la mort ?_ _Qu'avait_ _elle vécu durant ses neuf ans ?_

-Tu ne dois pas penser ça, tu es sortie de cette enfer, tu es enfin libre, tu a été libérée de cette cage où tu était, tu n'est plus une poupée. _Dit la femme d'une voix sur. Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête._

-On ne peut jamais être libéré de choses comme ça. _Écris la jeune fille. Yoruichi la regarda dans les yeux._

-Si nous pouvons l'être. _Soi vit que la femme pensais parfaitement ce qu'elle disait comme si elle_ _l'avait_ _… vécue ?_ Tu ne veux pas parler ? _Demanda elle doucement. Soi Fon se contenta de détourner le regard. La femme soupira et se redressa._ Tu n'a plus rien à craindre, maintenant tu est en sécurité. _La fillette haussa juste les épaules. Yoruichi soupira en tournant le regard, le parcours_ _allait_ _être long, très long. Elle se leva alors._

-Pour l'instant essaie de te reposer. _La fillette ne réagit pas. Puis la plus âgée partie, elle alla au bureau d'Unohana._

-Alors comment ça a été ? _Demanda_ _le_ _médecin en levant les yeux vers elle. Yoruichi s'assit devant elle._

-Comme je m'en doutait, une fillette taciturne et marquée. Rien d'étonnant après neuf années de torture physique et psychologique. Je vais attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour l'interroger. Mais que va-t-elle devenir ? Je veux dire après sa sortie d'hôpital. _Unohana la regarda._

-J'ai déjà contacté l'aide à l'enfance qui recherche sa famille, mais si cela fait neuf ans qu'elle et là-bas, il sera difficile de retrouver sa famille et son acte de disparition. Elle ne veut pas me dire son vrai nom ou d'où elle vient, sûrement qu'elle l'a elle-même oublié depuis ce temps, après tout elle a été enlevée à l'âge de 6 ans. Elle a grandit là-bas, il lui ont sûrement fait un lavage de cerveau. _Yoruichi soupira._

-Et le temps qu'ils trouvent ça famille ? Que fera-t-elle ? _Unohana semblait pensive._

-Elle ira dans un centre hospitalier spécialisé. Pour l'aider à vivre normalement et l'aider à sortir de l'enfer où elle se crois encore l'aider à se réinsérer socialement. C'est un centre spécialisé pour les enfants comme elle. Même si j'avoue que pour moi ce n'est pas la meilleure solution dans son cas, il lui faudrait de la liberté plus que de la rééducation. _Yoruichi passa une main dans ses cheveux._

-Est ce que je peux la prendre chez moi ? Tu connais mon passé, je sais parfaitement comment elle se sent, alors je sais comment l'aider. _Retsu regarda les notes devant elle._

-Je pense qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir mieux pour elle. _Elle regarda tristement Yoruichi._ Je te la confie Yoruichi.

 _Du côté de Soi Fon. Elle était plongée dans ses pensés. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'après neuf ans là-bas, elle était là, là où elle avait toujours rêvé d'être, mais maintenant qu'elle y était elle avait peur, peur du monde extérieur, de l'avenir. C'est presque si elle ne sentait pas plus en sécurité dans sa chambre là-bas, qu'ici. Elle ne_ _connaissait_ _plus rien du monde extérieur. Elle n'avais quasiment plus aucun souvenir de lui. Ni de ses parents, ni même son nom, elle ne se rappelait que du jour où elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ce jour_ _où_ _tout_ _a_ _commencé_ _. Elle_ _voulait_ _tant revoir Isane, même si cela signifiait retourner là-bas, même si elle devait en mourir._

-Je ne mérite pas tout ça, je ne suis qu'une poupée, même si une poupée est habillée avec de beaux vêtements et choyée, elle reste une poupée, une enveloppe physique mais vide. Un objet destiné à être utilisé qui n'a pas de conscience propre. Je ne mérite pas de vivre alors pourquoi me traite-t-on aussi bien ?! _Pensa elle en claquant son poing dans le lit. Elle_ _n'arrivait_ _pas à supporter le fait qu'on s'occupe d'elle._

-Oula pourquoi es tu dans cette état ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un air espiègle. Soi Fon se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir._ Tu sais ton regard ne me fera pas partir. _Fit la femme en haussant les épaules._ J'ai bien l'intention de rester ici. _Soi la regarda sombrement. Pourquoi était-elle si énervée envers cette femme aux yeux doré ? Car elle essayait de gagner sa confiance ?_

 _Isshin soupira alors qu'il reculait sa chaise du bureau. Il avait enfin fini son rapport sur l'usine abandonnée. Il ne_ _pouvait_ _pas oublier la scène de Yoruichi essayant désespérément de réveiller cette fillette morte. Il était participant à l'opération, il était entré dans la pièce quand Yoruichi avait trouvé l'enfant, cela lui avait fait remonter tellement de souvenirs. Mais un en particulier, le jour où Yoruichi était l'enfant et Unohana la femme désespéré. Il soupira en se redressant, ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Il décida d'aller voir Kisuke._

 _Yoruichi se réveilla en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormi sur la chaise. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux Soi Fon dormait enfin. Elle souria tendrement en voyant le visage endormi et paisible de la fillette. Elle se releva mais le simple bruit de la chaise fit frémir la jeune fille. Yoruichi sortie alors sans bruit._

 _Soi Fon gémit alors que tout son corps la faisait souffrir, le moindre frottement lui causait une horrible douleur. Elle avait horriblement chaud. Elle essaya de se lever mais son corps s'effondra à peine levé. Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Il faisait sombre. Elle se pencha en avant alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues contre le sol froid sur lequel elle était à genoux._

-Je veux pas être seule… _Murmura elle. Sa voix était crue après tant de temps._ J'ai mal… si mal… _Elle tira ses perfusion qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Espérant_ _attirer_ _l'attention, ce qui heureusement_ _sembla_ _fonctionné, une jeune infirmière entra._

-Soi Fon ! _La fillette s'écroula dans ses bras, sa respiration lourde. La femme mesura son pouls et posa sa main sur son front alors qu'une seconde femme entra._

-Va chercher Unohana ! Soi Fon, écoute moi, tout va bien se passer d'accord ? _Fit elle en la levant et en la plaçant dans son lit. La jeune fille avait tellement mal, elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de sa dose, elle le savait, même si elle le détestait son corps le voulais, elle était nerveuse, ses jambes bougeant d'avant en arrière. Elle_ _sentit_ _soudain une piqûre dans son bras, quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Unohana debout à côté d'elle, lui souriant doucement._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu va rapidement te sentir mieux. _Fit elle en caressant ses cheveux trempés, la fillette tremblante ne dit rien alors que la fatigue la gagna._

-Que s'est il passé ? _Demanda l'infirmière une fois la jeune fille endormie._

-Elle fait des crise de manque, j'aurais déjà dû commencer le sevrage normalement mais pour le moment elle doit se reposer, mentalement et physiquement, elle n'est pas prête pour passer cette phase douloureuse, même si j'essaie de repousser le plus possible les doses. La pauvre ce n'est pas sa faute d'être devenue accro. _Fit elle en continuant de caresser ses cheveux._

 _Le lendemain._

-Aller ma belle, c'est l'heure de se lever. _Elle gémit alors que quelqu'un ouvrait ses volets. Elle posa hâtivement son bras sur ses yeux pour bloquer la lumière. Soudain elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle._

-Tu est à l'hôpital… _Lui rappela tendrement l'infirmière._ _La fillette ne dit rien._

-Tu veux manger ? Tu n'a rien mangé depuis ton retour. Tu en aurais vraiment besoin. _La fillette hocha négativement la tête._ S'il te plaît ma puce, nous voulons juste ton bien. _Soi Fon leva légèrement les yeux vers elle. Un regard fatigué, elle n'avait envie de rien._ Je sais très bien que tu ne mangera pas beaucoup, même si tu le pouvais, ton corps ne le supporterai pas et tu vomirait, juste un petit quelque chose. _La jeune chinois baisse la tête avant de finalement acquiescer. La femme_ _sourit_ _et_ _sortit_ _avant de revenir avec du pain et de la confiture. Au moins ça n'était pas différents de là-bas, juste avec de la confiture en plus. Elle pris le plateau et regarda le repas. Rien que voir ça lui donnait la nausée. Elle mangea un peu et s'arrêta après peu. Elle posa le plateau non loin et retomba dans le lit. Elle soupira lourdement en regardant le plafond, elle ne réalisait toujours pas. Elle ne méritait pas tout ça. Elle regarda la petite chemise de nuit hospitalière qu'elle avait, les draps autour d'elle, le chauffage, tout était tellement bizarre pour elle._

 _Quand midi arriva, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre._

-Voici le repas. _Une femme le déposa un plateau de viande chaude et autre accompagnement sur table et parti, visiblement inconsciente de la condition de la jeune fille. Elle regarda l'assiette rien que l'odeur lui donna la nausée, elle posa une main sur sa bouche et_ _partit_ _au toilette. À se moment une infirmière entra en soupirant, elle enleva le plateau et revenir avec un repas plus léger. Quand Soi Fon sorti elle remarqua le yaourt sur sa table et personnes dans la pièce. Elle s'asseya et mangea simplement ça, elle en avait mangé pendant son enfermement mais c'était tellement rare. Une fois fini elle se leva et_ _sortit_ _de sa chambre, c'était tellement bizarre d'être libre de faire ce que l'on_ _veut_ _. Elle alla sur le toit et regarda le ciel au dessus d'elle, le vent dans ses cheveux._

-C'est beau ici n'est ce pas ? _Elle se tourna hâtivement vers la femme._ Tu devrais éviter de sortir de ta chambre comme ça, et puis il fait assez frais. _La fillette ne dit rien._ Tu devrais rentrer, je n'aii pas envie que tu tombe malade, tu pourra sortir quand tu ira mieux Soi Fon. _La fillette quitta l'endroit, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cette femme était la psychiatre qui avait été envoyée pour elle. Spécialisée dans le cas des enfants_ _séquestré à long terme._

 _Plus tard dans l'après-midi. Soi Fon était assise dans son lit, plongé dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua. Elle ne répondit pas et après un certain temps les personnes entraient, c'était des policiers, elle était choquée._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _L'homme s'approcha et tendit sa main. Elle se recula debout en se collant au mur._

-Partez… partez… _Pensa elle. L'homme semblait perdu à sa réaction._ Ne me faite pas de mal. _Sa respiration s'accéléra au point où elle n'arrivait plus à prendre son souffle. Une infirmière entra rapidement dans la_ _pièce_ _,_ _appelée_ _par l'homme. Soi Fon s'écroula à genoux. Elle commençait à voir sombre, sa tête était légère._

-Elle tachycarde et hyperventile ! _Fit l'une des deux infirmière entré._ Va trouvé Unohana.

-Soi Fon écoute moi, suis ma respiration… inspire… expire… _Mais la fillette ne semblait pas l'écouter. La femme se leva et attrapa un masque à oxygène qu'elle posa sur son visage._ Il faut que tu te calme… personne ne te fera de mal ici, personne… aller inspire. _Soi Fon le regarda en s'efforçant se faire comme la femme lui disait._ Expire…. _Après avoir_ _suivi_ _ce_ _schéma pendant un certain temps elle se calma enfin. La femme lui souriait doucement._ Voilà… _Elle enleva le masque._ Voilà doucement… _Soi Fon n'aurait jamais réagis comme ça normalement, mais elle avait retrouvé un semblant de vie. Retomber en arrière la tétanisait._

~ À suivre~


End file.
